The Mr Game and Watch Show!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mr. Game and Watch gets his own show! It's the zaniest of the zaniest, the craziest of the craziest, the funniest of the funniest! No subliminal messages or any pathetic attempts at advertising fanfics! It's the Mr. Game and Watch Show!


**The Mr. Game-and-Watch Show!**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Disclaimer: Everything in this fanfic is created by, fully owned by, and belongs to Nintendo.

-----------

"Yo, yo, yo, everybody!" Mr. Game-and-Watch said, wearing gold objects on his body and standing on the stage within the small budget studio, "This is the Mr. Game-and-Watch Show, and I-"

Mr. Game-and-Watch was then shot by a gun.

Mr. Game-and-Watch died.

-----------

_**PLEASE STAND BY**_

-----------

Donkey Kong came up to the stage. "I'm sorry, but due to difficulties, Mr. Game-and-Watch cannot host his show." He scratched his head. "You see, he was kidnapped... by several eggplants."

Crickets chirped.

"... King K. Rool shot him? Mr. Game-and-Watch was eaten by a peanut butter burrito?" Donkey Kong tried to convince, before he was shot too.

Pikachu appeared on the stage. "We are sorry for the inconvenience, but Donkey Kong had to attend a concert in Hyrule, so he couldn't make it-" He was then beaten up by a group of cannibal Meowth, who then started to beat up each other.

-----------

_**PLEASE STAND BY**_

-----------

Do you like to shop? Do you like to read? Do you like to be an idiot with the attention span of a wallet? Then come down to Crazy Redd's, where all discounts are on ME, Crazy Redd! Heh, heh, heh!

-----------

_**PLEASE STAND BY**_

-----------

Meta Knight was now on the stage, wearing a suit made of Pikachu fur.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," Meta Knight introduced, bowing, "Don't mind the strange suit I am wearing. I got this at the Jigglypuff Parlor Shop of Horrors."

"There's no such thing!" Shouted an anonymous voice in the audience.

Meta Knight closed his eyes, a nudge appearing on his head. "Be calm, Meta Knight, be calm..." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I will be hosting the Mr. Game-and-Watch show, which has been changed to the Meta Knight Show!"

The Mr. Game-and-Watch logo was altered, and it now read 'The Meta Knight Show!'. Only a few people in the audience clapped, albeit very slowly.

Meta Knight growled, his yellow eyes turning darker. "All right... now, for the game show." He then pointed at the Wheel of Fortune. "Who wants to be the first victim - err, I mean, the first _contestant_?" He glanced at the audience, grinning evilly. "Anyone?"

The audience all shuddered with the thought of being tortured by Meta Knight. Meta Knight sighed, and he dove into the audience, pulling out Pichu.

"Noooo! I'm too young and cute to die!" Pichu peeped, as he started to cry.

Meta Knight frowned, patting Pichu on the back. "There there, little one-"

Pichu then pulled out a barrel and placed it over Meta Knight.

"Ha ha! I have got you, Meta Knight!" Pichu laughed evilly, clapping his hands together with glee.

Meta Knight took out his sword and bursted out of the barrel.

"Curses! My plans are foiled!" Pichu hissed angrily.

Pichu started to bawl loudly.

Meta Knight frowned and patted Pichu on the back. "There there, little one-"

Pichu then pulled out a cardboard box and placed it over Meta Knight.

"Ha ha ha! I have got you _now_, Meta Knight!" Pichu chortled evilly, skipping in place happily.

Meta Knight slashed the cardboard box into pieces from the inside, glaring at Pichu.

"Curses! My plans are foiled _again_!" Pichu hissed angrily.

Pichu started to cry.

Meta Knight didn't pay any attention.

Pichu started to bawl loudly.

Meta Knight continued to ignore Pichu.

Pichu started to fart and took out a lighter, holding it by his butt.

Meta Knight gasped in horror. "You idiot! Don't do that!" He snatched the lighter away from Pichu, only to be blown into the wall (thus, causing his death) by a powerful fart blast from Pichu.

Meta Knight died.

The audience cheered loudly. Pichu smiled and took a bow.

Charizard then flew into the stage. "All right, since Mr. Game-and-Watch, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, and Meta Knight are all dead, it is now the Charizard Show!" The red, fire-type dragon Pokemon smiled as he tried to do a "gangsta" pose.

Pichu fumed. "No! It's my show! _My__ show_!" The small, yellow electrical baby mouse started to charge up electricity in his cheeks, but he was then whacked out of the studio and sent soaring high in the sky by a swing from Charizard's powerful tail.

Charizard laughed heartily, until the studio started to shake, and it collapsed on Charizard and all of the members of the audience.

Everyone died, and Pichu eventually died, too.

**THE END**


End file.
